


Christmas with a Weasley

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Y/N always spends her Christmas alone in the Gryffindor common room, but one Christmas she discovers another lonely soul in the common room, who has also lost their love for Christmas.A/N - I'm well aware it isn't Christmas time but I hope you'll enjoy this none the less (read the notes for an explanation)
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Christmas with a Weasley

Christmas morning at Hogwarts had always felt lonely for me, most students had long since gone home, but because mine worked for the ministry – which was apparently incapable of having a day off – I never got to be home for Christmas. It had meant that over the years I had learnt to bring my own things to keep myself entertained over Christmas, my dorm room was empty except for me, so I had cleaned most of the room, and dumped my trunk next to my bed open with clothes spewing out of it. 

I knew the boys’ dormitory was similarly empty, I hadn’t actually wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, and I wasn’t particularly proud of being part of the house, but my quiet eleven-year-old self hadn’t argued with the sorting hat. Walking up to the mirror I glanced over myself, my glasses that usually rested on my face were replaced with contact lenses, and my black hair extension woven into it, Ron and Harry had gone home along with Hermione, so it seemed like a safe decision to not change out of my golden almost see through robe, with my black underwear underneath.

The Gryffindor dorms had emptied as soon as everyone was allowed to go home, so I had no qualms walking around in very little, running a hand through my messy hair I sighed, maybe my parents would’ve sent something. Then again, I doubted it. Shrugging on my gold heels – which were only ever brought out for special occasions – I stepped out of the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room. 

The common room had a roaring fire in the corner, and someone sat on one of the sofas, upon hearing the sound of my heels on the wood, the figure turned – George Weasley. The ginger hair was growing out to be replaced by a brown, and he was sat shirtless, “oh hi y/n,” he mumbled noticing me. “hey George? I didn’t know you were staying,” he shrugged standing up, grabbing his shirt from the sofa, “you don’t need to cover up on my account,” I blurted out quickly, before remembering what I was wearing. 

“enjoying the view?” he asked smiling, but the smile seemed less than his usual one, nonetheless he tossed the shirt back down onto the sofa. I had never considered that George might work, but his chest and arms were clearly toned, “I didn’t know you were staying,” I repeated, he shrugged silently before turning to survey me as I sat down next to him on the sofa, “last minute decision, I couldn’t face returning without Fred,” I nodded silently, resting a hand on his arm, “I'm sorry,” he nodded letting a small smile out, “me too. 

I didn’t know you stay though, and wore so little,” he added smirking, I smiled, “my parents work for the ministry, they never make it home for Christmas, so its just easier for me to stay here.” He cocked his head to the side for a moment, “that must be tough,” he stated after a short pause, I nodded silently, “it is, but I've been doing it for a while, so I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t used to it,” he stared at me for a moment before taking my hand and gripping it in his own.

“it looks like we are both missing something this Christmas,” I nodded silently, turning away for a moment to stare at the fire, using my other hand to wipe a tear out from under my eye. “I'm not going to ask if you are ok, do you need a hug?” George asked quietly, I nodded allowing him to pull me into his chest, it was the first time in a long time that I had let someone see the pain I was in, and how badly hurt I felt, missing out on the Christmas that everyone else got. 

“why don’t you let people see that you are hurting, y/n?” I stayed in his arms as I answered, “because people will think I'm weak, and I don’t want people to think of me as that,” he sighed gently rubbing my back, as I stayed huddled in the safety of his arms. “as much as I love sitting in here, do you want to go up to one of our rooms? It’s more private up there, you know, in case someone walked in and assumed,” I smiled retracting from his arms.

“your room or mine?” he smirked standing up, pulling on his shirt, “I suspect you have a preference,” I shrugged smiling, “mine,” he nodded smiling, taking my hand, and walking up the stairs back to my room, leaving the fire blazing for when we would return. Walking into my dorm, I shut the door behind us, the fire in the centre of the room was still blazing well, I kicked off my heels, walking to my bed as I watched George stare in shock around the room. 

“never been in the girls’ room before?” he shook his head in awe and shock, “never, I don’t tend to make a thing of being in here, I've never needed to be,” I smiled sitting back on my bed, the beds were narrow for one person, but George smiled glancing at my bed, “I’d love to join you, but I somehow don’t think there is enough room on the bed.” I rolled my eyes picking up my wand, and murmuring a spell to increase the size of the bed – a spell that Hogwarts have never been too keen on students knowing – for obvious reasons, “much better,” he stated appreciatively joining me on the bed, even with the spell it was still fairly small, but being cuddled up made it significantly easier for us to both fit comfortably on it.

“you really are something else,” I teased, he let out a small laugh, cuddling up to me on the bed, daylight hadn’t yet begun shining through the curtains, but I knew it wouldn’t be long, “you never answered my question,” he murmured twirling a piece of my hair in his finger, I raised an eyebrow questioningly, “no one is going to think less of you for being human you know,” I shrugged snuggling into the crook of his neck before speaking again, letting my words vibrate off the skin on his neck, “I just don’t want people to see me like that.” 

He sighed, “I promise you, no one is going to think any less of you, I most certainly won’t,” I smiled sitting up from his warmth, and slowly peeled off my robe, tossing it towards the bottom of my bed, “I wish we’d have talked sooner,” he smiled tugging off his own shirt and tossing it in the same direction as my robe, “you know where you can find me.”

I smiled coyly, “in my bed?” he laughed, a laughter of pure happiness, it put me at ease and made me smile, “well, its where I am right now, so I guess so,” I smiled again, staring at him for a moment, without thinking about it, he gently pulled me to be resting on his hips. “you are one hell of a woman, y/n,” I smiled leaning down above him until our noses were touching, and in a moment of boldness, I pressed my lips down onto his, he reacted almost immediately, and I smiled contently as his lips moved seamlessly against mine.

When at long last we moved away from each other for some air, I rolled off him onto my side to face him, he smiled across at me, “happy Christmas y/n” I smiled back at him, “happy Christmas George,” he smiled again, gently taking my hand he kissed it, and then tucked it around the side of his neck, “sleep beautiful, I’ll be here when you wake up.” I sighed quietly already feeling my eyes shutting, “just stay, please stay,” I murmured my eyes drifting shut. 

….

My eyes flickered open, my arm was still draped over George who had fell sound asleep next to me, “morning again,” he mumbled opening his eyes and then focusing on me, “morning,” I mumbled quietly stretching out on the enlarged bed, “if I call you beautiful and truly the most amazing person I've ever met, you are going to think I'm just trying to get lucky, aren’t you?” he murmured stretching and sitting up, “no,” I replied quietly, he smiled for a moment, “good,” he replied, capturing my lips with his, I smiled against them, kissing him slowly. “damn,” I mumbled against his lips, pulling him closer to me, as he hovered above me, “let’s go downstairs,” he murmured after another moment of kissing, tossing me his shirt. 

“is no one else here?” I asked quietly pulling his short over my head, letting the scent envelop me, “nope, just you and me, and I think we should probably have a chat before breakfast,” he replied standing up and slipping his slippers back on. “a talk?” I asked apprehensively searching for something other than my gold heels, “yeah,” I stared at him for a moment, feeling dread seeping through me, noticing my nerves he walked up to me, towering over me significantly, “I promise it is nothing to worry about it, but it’s something I want us to discuss before everyone comes back, which we can consider and talk over without interruption or being overheard.”

I nodded silently finally finding my slippers, and slipping them on, “ok,” he nodded smiling, offering me his hand again, I gratefully took it, sliding my own hand into it, like the perfect shaped key into the correct lock. We walked down to the common room which still had the fire blazing, and took a seat in front of it, “do you want a drink?” George asked stopping at the drinks machine while I took a seat on the sofa, hugging my knees to my chest, “hot chocolate please,” he smiled flicking his wand in the general direction of the drinks machine, before huddling next to me, the fire crackling ahead of us. 

“I don’t even know how to talk about this,” I murmured quietly, fiddling with the throw on the sofa, “I don’t either, but I want to know what we are going to be, if everyone came back tomorrow, would you want to pretend this never happened, or take steps towards something happening?” I glanced up at him for a moment, “it happened, and I wouldn’t take it back for the world, but George, relationships don’t come naturally to me, and what the hell I do in one, would take some getting used to for me. if you want a relationship with me, then I'm happy to go ahead with it, but I need you to understand that I don’t know what I'm doing, and it would take me a while to get into it properly, I don’t open up to people well.”

He sat silently while I said my piece, before his face cracked into a huge smile, “I'm willing to be as slow as you need, and I will always be patient with you, of course I want to be with you,” he smiled, pressing his lips back onto mine, “I said it earlier and I’ll say it again, you are a very special woman,” I smiled, the hot chocolates laying forgotten on the table.

As we had found something so much sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm so sorry the break was so long, I had no intention for it being so long, but one thing led to another and my passion for writing disappeared and I went completely blank. I'm working on getting it back, but this felt like a really cute idea, I know it isn't Christmas, but I wanted to write something warm and comforting, and this seemed to fit the bill. Hopefully there will be more to come, but we'll have to wait and see! :)
> 
> * side note - I do not allow people to translate any of my work, if anyone sees it being translated please report it, they do not have my permission. Thanks :)


End file.
